Moon Stones
by Crimson Reaper
Summary: first story ever! not good at summaries just read the prologue inside! gaarasakura... 3rd chapter up! CHA!
1. prologue

**Disclaimer-- I do not own Naruto but if i did Gaara and Sakura would be together and Sasuke would be dead!**

**sorry to all Sasuke lovers but i just hate him(hes a jerk and a traitor)**

**I absolutely love the Gaara Sakura pairing its my fav so i decided i was gonna write a story about it **

**Cha!!! wish me luck this is my first story**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**title-**

**Moon Stones**

**prologue**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Long ago the Namuhdribs ancestors protected the moon stones, the moon stones were powerful gems of many different **

**vibrant colors ranging from orange to red then to gold and many more. The Namuhdrib were bird like people with unusual**

**characteristics one of them was their eye colors which was based on what they did it went to three different colors red for**

**evil, gold for neutral, and white for good, and silver for chosen. Another of their traits was that they had wings other than that they**

**looked human but had an aura about them that would tell that they were far from it. The Namuhdribs were naturally**

**graceful and kind unless provoked if so they would attack ruthlessly killing anything that had provoked them though that**

**did not happen often sense they were kind peaceful people. Once the ancestors thought it would be a good idea to give**

**the moon stones a guardian so it would be protected so they named the rarest and strongest Namuhdrib the protector**

**the rare thing about the protector was that she was a bat the one of few that were in existence but a cruel fate was about**

**to happen to the protector and the moon stones that she was protecting. You see the Namuhdribs lived along side with the**

**vampires but little did they know that the vampires were evil and they were planing to steal the moon stones. All in one**

**night the vampires started a war with the Namuhdribs when the vampire king Reciful attacked the protector. Though just**

**as the protector was about to die she used the last of her power and sealed Reciful away inside of a human far away so**

**he may never again get his hands on the moon stones and with that to stop the war she also sealed herself and her**

**people along with the remaining vampires inside humans across the earth but right before she was done she scattered**

**the moon stones across the continent and waited for the next guardian to come little did she know that this was the**

**beginning of a whole new war.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**sorry it was so short but this is only the prologue i promise ill try and make it better next time please review thanks **

**waaaaahhhhh!!!! i cant believe i made vampires evil i love vampires im soooo mean.**

**I will also try and make it longer next time!**


	2. Strange

**Disclaimer-- I do not own Naruto**

**cha!!! my second chapter weeeeee**

**sorry to people who like pink i just dont like it, it gives me a head-ache.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**beginning**

**'thinking'**

**'_inner demon'_**

**_'inner self'_**

**"talking"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**sakuras P.O.V.**

**"uggghhh" 'Damn another day of training I woke up to see pink walls and glared why did I choose pink what a terrible color. **

**It ****screams please shoot me now I was getting tired of being happy all of the time hiding my true emotions and acting like **

**I ****liked sasuke but I have no choice you see my parents are evil they want me to be perfect so when I dont do something**

**right I either get fifty lashes or no food for a few days. So as I was saying I'm about to paint my room silver since its**

**secretly my favorite color but I would have to wait until my parents weren't home other wise I would get punished. I got**

**up slowly pushing myself to the bathroom I mean wouldn't you if you woke up at four I know kakashi-sensei said wake**

**up at seven but he doesn't know that I train secretly in the forest I have to get stronger so that one day my mother and **

**father cant beat me any more but as i was saying I went into the bathroom and took a short cold shower and brushed my**

**teeth and hair then I ran back into my room and placed my usual outfit on and jumped out of the window to head to my**

**secret training spot.'**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

cliffhanger sorry its just that I cant think right now and my neck hurts because I wasted an hour trying to figure out how to add a chapter . man I got a head-ache


	3. Change

**Disclaimer-- I do not own Naruto**

**cha!!! my 3rd chapter i just got through watching naruto and i wanna write more!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Change**

**"talking"**

**'thinking'**

**_'inner self'_**

**_'inner demon'_**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**sakuras P.O.V.**

**'As I headed to my secret training spot I noticed the birds were not chirping like they**

**usually were it seemed suspicious to me but I kept on going when I finally reached my**

**spot I started to train with a series of kicks and blows I knocked down a few trees but as I**

**continued I noticed it was very quiet and that wasn't usual so I took a break and sat on a**

**rock.'**

**( 1000 years after the war and sealings )**

**'I felt my soul move through out time looking for my new vessel my soul searched and searched for 1000 years until I **

**came upon a girl who was my reincarnation I was very surprised I did not think I would be reincarnated but that gave**

**me much worry because if I was to be reincarnated then that meant that he was too.'**

**( present )**

**sakuras P.O.V.**

**'suddenly I saw a bright silver light then everything went black my last thoughts were oh no I am going to be late for practice.'**

**narutos P.O.V.**

**I woke up and it was seven I took a double take at the clock and jumped out of the bed trying to put on my clothes and **

**cook a ramen packet at the same time unfortunately that didn't work out to well and I fell along with the food that was **

**cooking on my small stove "crap" I muttered and said "now sasuke-temes gonna get to the training ground before me."**

**I jumped up grabbed the piece of un-cooked ramen and chewed on it while putting on my pants.then I rushed out the door**

**and headed for the training ground.'**

**( Back with sakura )**

**'I woke up on the ground in my secret training spot I looked up at the sky and realized maybe I would have enough time**

**to get to the bridge without being late on my way back I stopped at the river near by to see if I looked presentable so I **

**wouldwould not embarrass myself when I saw everything was fixed after pulling a few leaves from my short hair I **

**muttered "man I need to die it a different color its way too bright I would be shot down by the enemy because they would **

**be able to see it so easily." but right now I had to hurry to the bridge so I would not be late for practice.' **

**story P.O.V.**

**but as sakura was leaving she didnt notice her eyes flicker to a strange silver then back to her normal jade eyes.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

cha! third chapter done yay for me plz review thanks...


End file.
